Safety and reliability requirements for alternative fuel systems for vehicles include considerations for filling, storage and delivery of on-board fuel supply. Handling of different fuels may impose different requirements on each fuel system. Challenges remain concerning safety and reliability of filler assemblies on natural gas and other alternative fuel tanks.